The Kiss
by Bloody Toxic Love
Summary: Adam Lambert kisses Tommy Joe during the AMAs! How does tommy feel about this?this is guy on guy. and is for mature adiences only MA . ADOMMY
1. First Kiss

**Chapter 1**

***The day before***

**TOMMYS POV**

"Adam, you know what? FUCK YOU!"

God! Why did Adam have to be like this! I hate fighting with him. He's like my best friend. No. He is my best friend. But what the hell! He fucking kissed me in front of millions of people!

"Tommy I said I was sorry! I didn't know you were going to be such an ass about it!" Adam yelled

"ME? AN ASS? HA! That's funny. I'm not the one who mouth raped somebody!"

"How is mouth raping someone being an ass!"

"I don't know! It just is!"

Dammit! He is so… UGH sometimes! I'm a strait guy. Adam knew that. Yet he kissed me anyway.

I was almost outta his apartment but he grabbed my wrist as I reached for the door handle. I tried to pull away but his grip was to tight.

"Adam let g-"

I managed to get out before his lips came crashing down on mine. We stood there for a second before I realized what we were doing. I jerked away from him slightly stumbling backward.

"What the hell!" I yelled. That was the second time he kissed me. He can't just go around kissing me like that.

"Adam…" I said in a low voice realizing he was sad.

"Tommy I-I…. I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again."

No. ! Fuck I didn't mean to make him sad. I don't want my Babyboy sad. Wait. Babyboy? Where the hell did that come from?

"Adam. It's ok. Just… I want you to know I'm strait. Were cool but just remember that."

A huge smile spread across Adams face. Well I'm happy Adams happy. I really can't afford to lose this job.

**A/N: sorry its short! dont hate me for it! its my first time. give me a break and imight make th enext chapter a little longer!**


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream**

**ADAMS POV**

**_Shit Tommys avoiding me…_**I said walking to his dressing room. He hadn't talked to me since last night… when I kissed him. Tommy said he was fine with it. Maybe he lied to make me feel better?

"Tommy?" I said knocking softly. No answer. I knocked again a little harder this time. Still no answer. Thinking he wasn't in there I went in.

I open the door and looked around at the small room. There tommy was sleeping on the small couch in the corner.

He looked so cute just lying there. I wanted to pet and ruffle his hair. God… his hair… it looked so fluffy!

Tommy shifted making a small sound. I walked up to him and kneeled down beside him. His lips just looked so plump. I wanted to kiss him. **_No Adam. He doesn't want you. He is strait._**

I sighed. Ever since drake left me for someone else I haven't been that confident with love. Damn Drake. I don't need him. I'm sexy, amazing, rockstar! I'm Adam-fucking-Lambert!

I still wanted to kiss him but I knew I couldn't. That would end up jeopardizing our friendship.

I sighed again. I'm falling for a strait guy. Great. Fucking fantastic. The worst thing is knowing I can never have him.

"Adam…"

"Tommy!" I said. He didn't answer. He must've been taking in his sleep. He was dreaming about me. **_Why was he dreaming about me? Or better yet what was he dreaming about me doing? _**

God now I wanted to know. And I still had to get tommy to start talking to me. But how, I already apologized to him. Told him I wouldn't do it again. But he said it was okay. I thought we were fine.

I realized I was petting his hair. I pulled my hand away.

"Fuck!" I whispered.

"Adam…mmm…" tommy mumbled

What the fuck was he dreaming about? I needed to know.

"Yes Tommy…" I whispered hoping he would answer without wakening.

"Adam…"

"What is it Tommy?"

"Want…" Tommy mumbled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Tommy didn't say anything. I tried to ask again but still no answer. Great.

I petted his hair more sure he wouldn't wake up.

**_Damn-it Tommy what did you want._**

**A/N: yay the second chapters done! It is slightly longer. Review please! I will try to get the next chapter in soon! AND I DON'T OWN ADAM LAMBERT OR TOMMY JOE RATLIFF! NONE OF THIS STUFF EVER HAPPENED IT IS FICTION! JUST PRETEND IT DID.**


	3. Unwanted Thoughts and a Quick Get Away

**Chapter 3**

**Unwanted Thoughts and a Quick Get Away**

**TOMMYS POV**

***dream***

Adam held me to the wall whispering sweet nothings into my ear and kissing me up and down my neck.

"Adam…" I moaned.

He pulled my shirt off and pushed me against the opposite wall playing with the hem of my pants.

"What do you want babe?" He asked, sex dripping from his voice. Adam attacked my neck again leaving small bruises.

He continued to kiss me leaving butterfly kisses on my chest.

He wall kneeling now. Adam got down on his knees and was directly in front of my hard member. He tugged at the hemline again teasing me. My breath was fastening and my member aching to be touched.

He slowly unbuttoned my jeans. Adam put the zipper in-between his teeth and pulled the zipper down, then proceeded to pull my pants off. I kicked the pants to the side. My erection was bulging out from the boxers and a small wet spot of pre-cum had gathered.

Adam started licking the small wet spot where the pre-cum gathered. God, it felt amazing.

"Adam… mmm… that feels so good…." I moaned. I wanted more.

"You like that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea, I bet you do."

"Adam… more…" moaned resisting the urge to start humping his face.

"What do you want? I'll do anything you want. Anything." He said looking up at me.

"I-I want… I want you to suck me off." I said the neediness apparent in my voice.

Adam pulled down my boxers and stroked me.

He raised his mouth to my cock letting his breath on my cock. Then slowly he engulfed me.

*dream over*

Tommy bolted up. _**What the hell was that?**_ He thought. He realized his pants felt a lot tighter than they should be. _**What the fuck! That dream gave me a boner! No! No! No! This isn't happening. I'm strait! But I did kind of enjoy it… No! No I didn't.**_

Who am I kidding? I did like that dream. More than I should.

I got up and almost tripping over a large object on the floor.

"Ugh! Tommy why'd you do that"

I recognized the voice as Adams. The image of him from my dream making me harder if that's possible.

"S-sorry Adam" I said realizing I desperately needed to get outta here.

"It's okay." Adam said and before he could say much more I ran out of the dressing room.

**A/N: I DONT OWN ADAM LAMBERT OR TOMMY JOE RATLIFF. THEY OWN THEMSELFS. I AM USEING THEM AS CHARACTERS. NONE OF THESE EVENTS BETWEEN THEM EVER HAPPENED. ok disclaimer is done. hey the 3rd chapter is done. hope you like it be sure to review. i love me them comments (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**ADAMS POV**

Tommy ran out of the room. Wow he really did not want to be near me. He hates me. Wow Lambert you really screwed this up. God. Talking to him apparently didn't work. And how am I gonna explain to him why I was sleeping on the floor in HIS dressing room. Well I can always hope he doesn't ask about that…

I walked quietly outta his dressing room. Glam nation was gonna start soon. He would have to talk to me. I'm his boss. Damit! Why do I care about him? He can do whatever the fuck he wants. But I like him. I have to get him not mad at me anymore. But how? Maybe Monte can help.

I walked over to where Monte was talking with the dancers.

"Monte can I speak to you a minute?"

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" he asked standing there. They were all looking at me.

"Alone."

"Uhh… yea."

Me and Monte walked away leaving the rest of the band (except Tommy) to continue on with their chatter.

We came to a dressing room nobody was using and I motioned Monte to follow. He followed.

"What are we talking about?" he asked.

"Tommy. He's mad at me."

"Because you kissed him?"

"Yeah. He said it was fine after our first fight but now he's just like totally shunning me. I was in his dressing room and he was sleeping and so I was waiting for him to wake up but then I fell asleep and he woke up and tripped over me and said sorry I said it was okay then he ran off before I could start talking to him about our kiss." I said leaving out the part where I was petting his hair.

"So… how am I involved in all this?" Monte asked.

"I need your help. I want him to start talking to me again. Can you talk to him for me?" I asked

"Umm… I don't know… Adam this is your prob-"

"Please Monte! Please! Pwease?" I said. I really needed him to this for me.

"Okay. But you know he's strait, right?"

"No Monte." I said sarcastically. Monte rolled his eyes.

"Any way, Monte that's not the point. I just want to talk to him."

"Then why are you having me talk to him?" okay. Monte was starting to irritate me.

"Monte just talk to him!" I said but it came out more of a shout.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it…" Monte said walking away.

Where was Tommy anyway? Did he leave? Where was Tommy!?

I walked outside and wondered if Monte would be able to get tommy to talk to me.

_Why is tommy trying so desperately not to talk to me? _

***The day before Glam nation starts***

Tommy still hasn't talked to me. Monte said he talked to him but why won't he talk to me?

I shouldn't be thinking about him. He's strait. Strait. Strait. Strait.

Monte said he'd come around. How long does it take a person to come around?

I sat there thoughts flowing around my head. I don't know why but Tommy keeps snaking his way back into my mind even when I don't wanna think about him. Why do all the pretty ones have to be strait?

**A/N: Yay! Fourth chapter is out! Sorry it took so long I've been busy with stuff but I hope you like it. I am so so so sorry that the chapters have been short but I'm trying to get better at getting thm longer so yeah…. Any way be sure to review! I love me them reviews! Thnx. ****I DO NOT OWN TOMMY OR ADAM OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS STORY****.**


End file.
